And I Wondered If You Felt the Same Way I Do…
by MarielleAine
Summary: I don't really know why I wrote this. Just felt like it, it's kind of random. Just read... it's Takari.


And I Wondered If You Felt the Same Way I Do…

~Sarimi Evolity

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon.

It's a random Takari…

*

"Bye, TK!" Kari called to her best friend as he drove away from her apartment complex. They'd just finished another grueling week of school and Kari was exhausted. All she wanted to do was kick off her shoes and take a nap, but groaned when she realized that she had to work that day. Sora had called her up, asking if she could help this Friday although she usually only helped out on Saturdays and Wednesdays. Working at the flower shop wasn't really a job that Kari had to go to all the time. Sora would just call her to come help out for a few hours sometimes, the money wasn't the best because of her hours but she didn't care. She earned the rest that she needed from doing chores for her mom like doing the laundry, washing the dishes, and taking care of Miko's food and water every day. 

Sighing, Kari unlocked her door and glanced at the clock. It was 3:30, she still had and hour and a half until she had to be there.

'That'd be enough time to take a nap…' she thought to herself. Then, shaking her head, she chided herself for thinking it. She knew that if she took a nap now she'd not want to get up later. Instead, she pulled out her English homework and started out on some translations that were due on Monday. When she'd signed up for the class she thought that she was just going to get her foreign language credits out of the way, but she'd grown to love the class and looked forward to taking English 3 her Junior year of High School, which was fast approaching. She had only 13 more days left of being a sophomore.

An hour or so into the work Kari accidentally dropped the pencil she'd been using all day, and when she nonchalantly bent down to get it she noticed the writing. "Odaiba Basketball –GO SHARKS!" it read. Kari laughed to herself, remembering that she hadn't given TK back his pencil, even though he had told her not to forget. "You asked to borrow it, which means I'm going to get it back, right?" he'd asked her skeptically. Kari nodded and laughed, waving him off like he'd been crazy. She could be so scatterbrained sometimes. She paused for a second, then decided to call TK. 

The phone range twice before a male voice picked up.

"I forgot to give you your pencil back." She said seriously.

Kari could sense him smiling on the other line. "Tsk, tsk , tsk. Kari, you said I was crazy! 'Of course I'll remember, TK' now where are we? I'm without my favorite pencil." 

Kari laughed heartily. "You should come and get it." She teased. 

There was the dial tone on the other line. Kari felt a rush of excitement that she couldn't contain. She'd been feeling like that a lot lately when she talked to TK and she couldn't wipe this smile off her face. 'This is crazy. I've known TK forever. I talk to him about everything… well maybe not.. everything.' She'd think to herself. But she indulged in flirting with him, not sure why she enjoyed it so immensely. 

There was a knock at the door and Kari knew who it'd be. TK only lived a one minute drive from her in the apartment complex across the street. Of course he could've walked but took the car whenever possible, proud of his 4-month-old license. 

Kari composed herself and went to the door.

"Can I help you, young man?" she asked the smiling boy in front of her.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." He said, pointing at the hand hidden behind her back. Kari backed away from the door and letting it widen as an invitation for TK to come inside.

"Why would you think that?" she asked with devilish eyes. 

With that TK tackled her to the ground and began tickling her sides, but she kept both hands under her back.

"What… are…. You…. Looking… for…?" She said between twisting and giggling and kicking the air.

TK put his face almost 2 inches away from hers. Kari was breathing heavily. 'He thinks it's all fun and games…. If that's true for him, he doesn't know how much it will hurt me because I want hi… stop, Kari.'

"Come on, little girl. Let me see what's in your hand." 

Slowly she pulled both hands out from under her back and opened them. Nothing. TK's smiled widened. He picked her up by the waist, making Kari melt at his strength, and hoisted her over his shoulders. All the while she kicked the air and banged on his back while he looked for the pencil. Finding it on the coffee table next to her English book, he picked it up and put Kari back on her feet. She was smiling like mad.

"Wanna do something tonight, Kari? I'm so bored. Matt bailed on me." TK said, it seemed normal… they always hung out. But Kari's emotions were swishing into a confusing ball of bliss lately, she didn't know what had come over her. 

"Sorry, TK. I've gotta work." She said disappointed.

"I'll take you, do you have no go now?" he asked. 'What a true friend.' Kari sighed and nodded.

"But it's only a 5 minute walk, TK, you know it." 

TK pouted his lips. "I weally wanna." He said in a baby voice. Kari gave in and agreed.

They hopped in the car and were there almost in an instant. The two said their good-byes and Kari skipped into the shop, taking her apron off the rack and tying it around her waist. Sora sent her a knowing smile.

"What?" Kari asked.

"You've got it bad." Sora said.

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked.

"Who is it?" Sora asked. Kari smirked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said, walking behind the counter and clocking in.

"So you're all big smiles for nothing?" 

Kari turned. "I think… I'm falling in love with someone. But… I don't think it's a good idea to…"

Sora brightened. "Who?"

"My best friend." Kari said quietly.

Sora smiled even more. "We all saw this coming." 

Kari blushed as a customer walked in and she went to help them.

*

TK smirked as his basketball went through the hoop and bounced back to him. He didn't have any plans for the night so decided to shoot some baskets. He loved doing it, just him, the ball, and the basket for hours while he just thought about things the whole time. 

"Hey, TK" said a voice from behind him.

Turning, and wiping sweat from his forehead, he replied. "Hey Iz" He shot another.

"What's up?" TK asked.

"Nothing really, I was just going up to Yolei's apartment. We're going to a movie tonight."

TK nodded, shooting another basket.

"What are you thinking about?" Izzy asked.

TK paused. "Kari" he blushed. 

"Kari and you are meant for one another. You've a crush on her for what, eight years now?"

"I'm glad you have such a vote of confidence in me." He stopped with the ball and sighed. "When we're together… it seems like we're always flirting. She doesn't know what that's like to me…"

Izzy looked as though he was in deep thought. "Well, you should talk to her. I'm serious." He said as he saw TK shaking her head.

"Maybe I'll go visit her tonight, but I'm not ready for that yet." TK said.

"Well, I've got to go." He glanced at his watch. "I'm 15 minutes late, Yolei should be ready by now."

TK watched the older boy leave and then went to shoot another basic but stopped himself. 'I'm going to go see her…' he thought, dropping the ball back into his bag and running back up to his apartment.

*

The door to the flower shop let out a ring as TK walked through. Kari was bent over behind the counter cutting off dead leaves of some flowers. Sora smiled a greeting and was about to say something when TK put his index finger to his lips. She grinned and nodded.

Slowly, TK lurked up behind Kari, grabbing her sides. She went straight up with a short scream, and then turned.

"TK! Haha… you scared me." She said with a sparkle in her eye.

"What do you say we ditch this popsicle stand and have us some real fun?" 

"Aw, you know I can't just leave, TK." Sora walked up next to her, kicking her foot.

"I told you that when it died down you could go, remember?" She said mischievously.

"Oh, right." She turned to TK. "What do you wanna do?" She asked, taking off her apron and laying it on the counter.

"Well it's pretty late, we could go and watch a movie at my house. I have brownies!" 

"Sounds like a plan." Kari smiled. 'He remembered my favorite dessert.'

As they were walking out the door, Kari mouthed a 'Thank you' to Sora, who just smiled. 

They headed back to TK's house, and ended up having another tickle war over a jokingly insulting comment made from one to the other. Kari was becoming so confused, but decided to enjoy it while she last. She just hoped that she didn't ruin their friendship in the process.

*

Monday afternoon a tired and worn out Kari walked into her fourth, and final period of the day. The bell rang just after she took her seat.

"Ok class." The teacher said excitedly. "We're going to do a fun lab, today! I'll tell you about it in a minute but first I want you to pair up, boy/girl."

The students all moved, Kari sat down next to TK, they were always partners in biology labs. 

"I'm so tired, TK." Kari complained, and hunched down putting her head to the side between her folded arms.

TK placed a cool hand on her shoulder, massaging it gently. To an outsider this may have seemed odd, but Kari and TK never thought anything of it. They always did that for each other to comfort one another. TK watched was Kari's mouth slowly turned into a smile.

"Ok, as you all know we took our genetics test yesterday. I'm proud to say that more than half of you got B's or higher! So today we're just going to have a relaxing fun day." She began passing out papers to each row. "To study traits and how they are passed, although you already know, you will be, in a sense, 'making babies'." The class giggled. "I have a list of traits here, you'll write if you are dominant homozygous, recessive homozygous, or heterozygous for each. This includes the sex trait. One will contribute the female trait and the male will contribute that male trait. After you fill out the traits then I'll give you further instructions." 

Kari blushed, but decided to make a joke of it. 

"So, TK, what's our baby going to look like? You don't have a secret family of misshapen noses, do you? " TK laughed and shook his head, turning back to his paper. 

"Alright, now you fill out this slips for each trait and cut them in half. You each get a beaker, mix up the traits. There are 10 traits, and each slip has a number on it. Pull one side of each trait for you and one side of the other, you will have a mix of your traits. Record this and then draw the kid! Afterwards, find someone else's child In the class to be your child's 'spouse' and make a grandchild. You, however, are only drawing your child. We'll present drawings at the end of the class." 

Kari started writing down the traits and cutting them in half, TK was already mixing his in the beaker. Finally they started pairing things up. The result was: a boy with blonde hair, green eyes, tall, small feet, tongue roller, no freckles, medium bone structure, straight hair, and no widows peak.

TK grinned at Kari. "We just made a baby!" he declared. Kari laughed. He handed her the paper and she started drawing the child, she being the more artistically inclined student. When she was done TK looked at the paper closely.

"What a hott kid, we've totally gotta have him." TK teased. Kari just poked his nose, giggling.

The bell rang, and Kari and TK turned in their 'child', begging the teacher to give it back as soon as she had it graded because they wanted to show everyone.

"Hey, I've gotta go to my locker today." Kari said. Usually they just carried their bookbags around, it was a lot simpler than trying to get all the way across the school 2 to 3 times a day.

"I'm going to clean it out real fast, all that junk left from first term." TK nodded.

"I'll be waiting in the car, I didn't put stuff in my locker to begin with so there's nothing to clean out."

As Kari watched TK turn and leave she ached for him. All she wanted to do was have him hold her tight, his arms were where she felt safest of all. Sighing, she turned and walked to her locker. Opening it, a pile ratty folded papers fell to the ground, she simply picked them all up and walked to the next trash can. 'There.' She thought. Hearing the tapping of feet running down the hallway, Kari turned.

"Hi Kari" the girl who'd been running stopped.

"Hey Misha." She replied.

"Seen TK?" She asked, out of breath.

A wave of jealousy washed over Kari, everyone knew that Misha had a big crush on TK. She, of course, was not obnoxious about it like Davis had been for Kari. She was just friends with him but let him know how she felt.

"He's in the car waiting for me…" Kari replied, drawing the word "me" out and emphasizing it slightly.

Misha gave her a strange look. "I let him copy my notes for History, I need them back since we have a test tomorrow." 

"I'll take you out to him." Kari said sweetly.

As they neared the car Misha simply asked TK in a friendly way for the notes, no ulterior motive, just Misha. She wasn't fake and she didn't hide who she was from anyone. 'TK has to like her, she's so awesome." Her heart burned with jealousy. Kari opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat while Misha was still chatting with TK on the other side of the car. They said goodbye and TK started up the car, driving out of the parking lot.

When they were almost to home TK glanced at Kari, who was sitting quietly.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said.

"Right. Come on, Kari." 

Kari fidgeted with her fingers for a second before sighing. "It's not a big deal." 

"Just tell me." TK said. They were parked now and he looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"I was just thinking about how Misha likes you and wondering why you didn't like her back."

TK was stunned. "We've talked about that before, you know we're just friends. Why?"

Kari shrugged. "You asked what was on my mind, and that's what I happened to be thinking." 

"Alright," TK began skeptically. "Well do you have to work tonight?" 

Kari shook her head. "No, why?"

"I think Misha told you, but we're having this huge final in Mr. Tanaka's class tomorrow. I thought since you had him last semester that maybe you could help me study?" TK's eyes were pleading, he did well in all of his classes but History had been giving him some trouble. Kari would agree with most students when they said that the teacher wasn't the best.

She nodded, pulling out her cell phone and calling up to her house.

"Too lazy to go all the way up there?" TK asked, glancing at the complex before them. Kari nodded, smiling at him.

"I'm going to help TK study for a big test, don't know when I'll be home. I'll call later." She said, then hung up.

"Answering machine." She said to TK, who was backing out of the parking lot.

One minute later they were standing at TK's door, he was rummaging through his bookbag for his keys. Kari stared through the window to the very refined home inside. She'd heard TK's mom on more than one occasion say that she believed people should live in beauty, that their own home could be a work of art. Her income was that of a middle class person, but she worked around that. When she wasn't working at her newspaper office she was always working on the house, whether it was painting or making a brand new table look antique. 

"Coming inside, Kari?" TK asked. She shook herself awake and walked in behind him. 

TK was already pulling out all the notes he'd accumulated since the semester began, including the most recent that'd he'd copied from Misha. 

"Wow." Kari stood in awe at all the pages. 

"All we have to know is on this review packet." He said, pulling out 5 pages of questions. 

Kari sat down slowly next to TK in indian style.

Two hours later both were exhausted from studying so much, they were lying on their backs staring at the ceiling.

"TOO MUCH HISTORY." TK said. 

"I think we need a TV break to dull our minds." Kari said.

They turned the TV on to some meaningless show and stared blankly. Kari moved to grab the remote the same time that TK did.

"Mine!" TK said, pulling on the remote. Shaking her head 'no', Kari pulled back on the remote.

They continued with this tug-o-war for a while before TK let go, letting Kari fall off the couch and onto her butt.

"Hey! No fair!" she whined playfully. He was on the floor next to her in a flash, trying to get the remote from her hands, which she hid behind her back. Kari got the sudden feeling that this had happened before but brushed it off.

He started tickling her sides and she convulsed with laughter. He'd already gotten the remote away from her and yet he still tickled her. Soon both were breathing hard, their faces barely apart. TK's eyes looked different to Kari. Somewhat worried and… she couldn't tell what else. Before Kari knew what was happening he was bent down with his lips right on hers. Her eyes bolted open. 

Was he really doing this? After about a minute of that TK broke off to find Kari staring at him, at a loss of words.

"Uh?" TK said, rubbing the back of his head with his head as his face turned deep scarlet. "Sorry" he murmured. Kari sat up and smirked at him, putting her right hand behind his head and pulling his face back to hers. 

"Now we're even." Kari said when they broke off again. TK smiled widely, his mind their break had worked for his mind was no where near the history notes.

The End

I have no idea why I wrote that. A lot of it was just ramblings… anyway. Bye.

~Sarimi Evolity


End file.
